Journey to the Lost Empire
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Yami believes that Atlantis exist somewhere, but when his boss says that it is a just a myth. Yami loses hope. Then, someone offers him something that he can't refuse. He's decision will lead him on an adventure he will never forget. Pairings: YxY, BxR, MxM, & SxJ.


Yin: HEY PEOPLES! I FOUND CANDY AND SUGAR! YAY! *dancing to Egyptian Nights*****

Yang: *Runs in* Where did you get that stuff!?

Yin:*still dancing* IN THE SHADOW REALM!

Yang:*sweatdrop* Umm...What were you doing in the Shadow Realm anyway?

Yin: I PISSED BAKURA, YAMI AND ATEMU OFF!

Yang: What did you do?

Yin:*stops dancing and giggles* I HID RYOU AND YUGI FROM THEM! ANYWHO, IT IS NOW TIME TO INTRODUCE MY NEW STORY! YUGI~ COME HERE!

Yugi:*walks out in a Akida's outfit minus the top,blushing* Yes?

Yin: Would you be a dear little princess- I mean prince and do the disclaimer! *In the Background: Yang: *on the floor crying because laughing too hard**

Yugi:*blush gets bigger* Hai! *turns to readers* Yin doesn't own YuGiOh or The Lost Empire. Enjoy the story!

Yin: Also I want to thank Magi Magi Magical Girl for betaing this.

* * *

The ocean was calm. White, fluffy clouds floated along the clear blue sky. The sun was just about to set, when there was a blinding light on the horizon. Little figures appeared in the distance. As they got closer you could see that they were people riding on stone figures of dragons, phoenixes, and many, many more. Behind them was a giant wave that threatened to crush them all in its roaring waves.

"You've killed us all you fool!" a soldier riding on a stone dragon screamed in horror at a man riding a stone Luster Dragon#2.*

"Hurry we must warn Atlantis!" another said.

As they sped up they saw blurs of farms, houses, towers and rivers, until they reached their beloved city. Above Atlantis, there was a ball of light surrounded by stone faces, the heart of Atlantis, glowed red, casting a red glow onto the city. Beams of red light moved around the city, as if in search of something.

A guard on a sentry tower looked on in horror as the giant wave came closer and closer to the city. He ran to a microphone and screamed into it "Get to the storm shelters!"

The city was in chaos. People and Duel Monsters ran around in terror, trying to find a safe place to hide. In the center of the city, six people stood there. They were dressed in royal blue robes and two of them had golden crowns. They all had a glowing, blue crystal necklace around their neck, just like everybody else.

"Hurry your majesties, we must hurry!" Dark Magician said as he appeared.

One of the men nodded. He had spiked white hair and red eyes. He's tan skin had a reddish glow. His name was Kimu**, and he was the current king of Atlantis. Beside him was a beautiful pale woman. She had golden bangs and violet hair. Her elegant violet eyes show with worry. She was the queen of Atlantis and her name was Gin***. Her father, Solomon, had spiked gray hair and violet eyes too. Kimu walked up to Gin and grabbed her hand.

"Get the children to safety. I will be right with you." Kimu said.

Gin nodded her head and she turned to the three children that were behind her. One had a deep tan and spiked, sandy blonde hair. His violet eyes were looking everywhere at once. He was the oldest at 5 years old and his name was Malik. Next to him was a little white-haired, pale kid. He had gentle brown eyes, was 4, and his name Ryou.

And the smallest one there was her beloved son, Yugi. He had spiked tri-colored hair. Golden bangs like Gin, and ebony hair like his fathers and amethyst tips. His wide amethyst eyes clashed with his pale skin.

Yugi was currently looking up in wonder at the ball of light glowing above them. In his hand was his Dark Magician Girl plushy. Gin ran over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The sudden jerk caused Yugi to drop his doll. Yugi tried to pull away and get it but his mother wouldn't let him.

"Yugi! Just leave it!" Gin said as she turned him around and grabbed his shoulders "There's no time!"

Suddenly the red light stopped on Gin. She turned around and stood up, her necklace and her eyes turning solid blue. It closed in on her necklace and a burst of energy caused her clothes to float around her. Yugi, who's arm was still in his mother's tight grip, looked up at the light, tears in his eyes.

As Gin began to rise into the light, her grip on Yugi's arm loosened but that bracelet on her son's wrist was in her hands and she floated up towards the light. Solomon turned around and watched in horror as the light carried his daughter to it.

"Mommy!" Yugi yelled as he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, and raised his arms up as if trying to reach her. "Mommy!"

"Close your eyes, Yugi!" Dark Magician Girl, who appeared at the distressed call of her master, ran over and pulled Yugi's face into her chest. "Look away!"

Kimu turned around and saw a blue energy field closing around the center of Atlantis. He watched in terror as Malik and Ryou tripped and fell. The energy field was just about to close, when he ran over to them, grabbed them by their robes and threw them into the field. The shield sealed and there was no way in. He was trapped outside.

"Take care of Yugi, and tell him I love him." Kimu said as he looked into Dark Magician and Solomon's wide eyes.

And with that Kimu turned around to see his best friends and their wives, Malik and Ryou's parent, hug and turn to him. They all faced the giant tidal waves together as it crashed down on them.

The magnitude of the wave caused the energy field to sink far into the depths of the ocean. The ocean churned and lightning flashed high in the sky. The thunder roared and ran came pouring down, as if the heavens were crying. And as the ocean calmed, the lightning and thunder stopped. All was calm once more

* * *

*Luster Dragon#2 is a Duel Monster

**Kimu means gold

***Gin means silver

Yin: *crying* THAT WAS SO SAD. I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING IT!

Yugi: *walks over and hugs Yin* There, there Yin. It's going to be ok.

Ryou: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Yang: I'm just gld Yami's not here, the Baka.

Yami:*From far away* I'm gonna get you for that.

Yang: Well you can't cuz I'm right here and Your waaaaaaayyy over there in another story.

Yugi:*still comforting Yin* Please review!


End file.
